Nothing is a Coincidence
by Brittany Xoxo
Summary: Bella is the schools so called goody-two-shoes. Edward is the schools player. They're families can't stand each other, but will that stop them? What happens when Charlie is taken away from Bella? Who will take her? R&R.
1. Eye contact

BPOV

A flipped my pillow over my head and groaned heavily when the sound of my alarm clock arose loudly. I struggled under the covers, but managed to slip my arm out from under me. As soon as my hand touched the cold surface or my side table, I shivered. My hand scrambled for the snooze button until I found it and slammed my fingers against it.

I popped my eyes open when the sound of my alarm clock, once again, beeped loudly. I removed the stiff pillow from above me and gently rubbed my eyes. I curled up under the covers and shifted my head upward. 6:09. Great.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice boomed from the kitchen. I rolled over on my stomach, and pushed myself up. I threw the comforter to the floor and swung my feet over the end of the bed. My feet hit the floor with a thud and my dad's voice boomed again.

"BELLA SWAN?" he screeched.

"I'm up, dad!" I assured him. I glanced up at my mirror and a frown emerged onto my face when I saw my hair. I combed through the knots with my fingers and smoothed it all out. I opened my closet door and pulled a simple black T-shirt off a hanger and threw it on. I went over to my desk chair and grabbed my sweater and shoved it into my blue and white heart backpack. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my favourite pair of white short shorts.

I swung the strap over my shoulder and opened the door to the hallway. The sun beamed into my eyes as it shinned through the huge front window. I turned the corner and burst into my bathroom. I plopped my book bag down by the shower and heaved the first drawer open. I pulled out the flatiron and my brush. I plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. Once I was done straightening my hair, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I was done, I hopped off my stool and hugged Charlie goodbye. I jumped into the backseat of my BFF's convertible. My two best friends, Lauren and Jessica, were in the front.

"OMG, did you guys hear about the pop quiz Mr. Kennedy is going to give out today?" Lauren gasped.

"Yes! I was so shocked!" Jessica squealed. Okay, so my friends are the ultimate gossip queens, but they are just like me, the goody-two-shoes of the school. We are all straight A students, girly girls, and your average juniors.

Lauren has long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She has the body any girl would die for, but she isn't on any sports team, and has never dated a day in her life. Just like Jessica and me. Jessica has curly, dark brown hair and is always happy. She's cheerful, and has tons of sprit, but she isn't a cheerleader. I, on the other hand, have nothing in common with these girls. I have wavy brown hair with chocolate eyes, but unlike me, Jessica and Lauren are beautiful. I've never been asked out before...

When we arrived at school we found out that the parking lot was full. I looked around for an open spot, but to my surprise I couldn't find any.

"Oh!" Jessica jumped, "There's a spot over there!" She extended her right arm and stuck her finger out, at probably the only open spot. Lauren hit the petal and we raced across the lot.

All of a sudden, a silver Volvo came out of nowhere. The car sped up. Can you guess where it parked? Yes, that's right in our parking spot. Lauren slammed on the breaks and the three of us screamed. Just then, the _Cullens_ came out of the Volvo.

"OMG, THE _CULLENS_ STOLE OUR SPOT?" I gasped. The three of us groaned and Lauren turned around. _The Cullens_. I hated them! Our families were rivals, they were just, too _different_. They lived off in some forest outside of Forks. My dad never got along with their father, Carlisle Cullen. He had adopted his 5 children with his wife Esme.

The weirdest part was that most of them were **TOGETHER**. Emmett, the big one with dark curly hair, was with Rosalie. Rosalie had the perfect body, perfect eyes, and perfect blonde hair. Jasper, who looks like he's always in pain, is with Alice, she's more...pixie like. Then there's Edward. He has bronze hair and beautiful green guys, **not** that I like him!

Edward is the school "rebel", he's a total player. I bet he gets all the girls with his eyes...his beautiful eyes! WAIT. NO! I did **_not_** just say that.

Lauren ended up going to the back of the school to park, and we got out carefully. I stepped out of the car and we all headed into the school doors. We walked to our homeroom when someone bumped into me, and I went flying forward.

Luckily, they caught me. I was glad, because I'm not the most popular girl in school, but tripping wouldn't give me the best image. I turned around and was about to thank whoever this mystery person was, but then I saw _him_.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like it! Review Please!**


	2. Poker face

EPOV

"THERE! THERE! THERE'S A SPOT!" Emmett shouted. I drove towards where he pointed, and Rosalie chuckled and Emmett's child-like behaviour. I quickly pulled into the spot and heard three, high pitched screams.

After I stepped out of the car and helped Rosalie out from the back, I heard Bella Swan screech.

"OMG, THE _CULLENS_ STOLE OUR SPOT?" I laughed as I thought of what her face looked like. Rosalie hopped out of the car and thanked me, and I turned around sheepishly as Laruen's car sped away.

Ha, I thought. Those girls; Bella, Lauren and Jessica; where the snobbiest, richest, and most spoiled kids in the whole school. They have some "innocent" cover that none of the parents or teachers overlook. Yes, they maybe have never dated or anything, but that doesn't mean they aren't sluts.

They totally fool everyone that they think they aren't perfect. Yet, they are flawless. No. Wait. Bella Sawn and her family hate my family. The Cullens hate the Swans. That's how it is. Bella Swan isn't flawless.

I followed Alice to our homeroom when I caught the sight of Bella. **WAIT! BACKUP!** I _wasn't_ staring. I was NOT checking her out. Maybe just a little, **NO**. God, stop it Edward!

I passed Alice and walked straight to Bella. What was I doing? I didn't know, I had no self control at this moment. I walked fast and slammed into Bella. Oh shoot. She went flying forward and all I could do was catch her. My hands automatically shot out in front on me and grabbed her.

She paused, and looked back. She had a slight smile on her face and it quickly went away as our eyes met.

"What the hell Edward?!" She screamed. I was confused, and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm sorry," I spoke, "Did _I hurt_ you?" I kept my poker face on as she seemed to grow angrier.

"YES YOU HURT **ME**!" She continued, "Ugh!" She stomped away with Lauren and Jessica by her side. I heard mumbling and I turned around, only to see Alice tapping her foot. I flashed an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, we are going to be late!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards homeroom. This will be a _long_ day.


	3. First, Second & Third Thoughts

BPOV

"What the hell Edward?!" I screamed. God, was he annoying or what? He looked at me funny and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry," he said in a secure voice, "Did I hurt you?" I looked at him in shock. Did he seriously just say that? His hand still had my shoulder, and I wiggled away.

"YES YOU HURT ME!" I was furious now, "Ugh!" I whipped my body around and stomped off to homeroom.

Lauren and Jessica were at my side, going on about how hot Edward is. I lost it then, they knew all about our family feud, so HOW could they be attracted to him?

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "Edward and his Cullens can go die in a whole for all I care so STOP talking about him! It's driving me nuts!"

Lauren and Jessica were shocked, we had never, not once, gotten into a fight. I had never yelled at them. I bit my lip as their expressions changed. I hope I don't get punched!

"Listen, Bella! We have been ordered around by you for too long. Yes, you are "cool" and get straight A's but that doesn't make you friendly! I am so sick of worrying that if I get a B that you will hate me. But I'm **SICK AND TIRED** of this. You aren't the person we thought you were. You act like you are so innocent, but you know you flirt with every guy, including the guys WE like. So find some _new_ friends!" Lauren scream-whispered, tears were forming in her eyes. Jessica hugged her books tight to her chest and they stormed off to homeroom.

I don't need them, I thought. I'm a great person. I walked away and left everyone staring.

I am a bad person! Oh Lord, what have I done? I hate these second thoughts. I signed and I took a seat at the back of homeroom. Jessica and Lauren were up at the front, and my spot next to Lauren was left empty. They were chatting away, and once the teacher came in, they switched to passing notes. How dare _they_!

Everyone is going to think that I'm a bitch. I just wanted my life to be perfect. Wait; third thoughts. Anger stage coming on. I finally understood. They couldn't keep up!

It's not my fault they weren't perfect, right? Dang it, Bella! I felt terrible not matter what. I have no friends, no perfect life, and worst of all, no ride home.

NO! That wasn't the worst part. What is wrong with me today? I've been too selfish. When class is over I will go and apologize. Besides, Lauren and Jessica couldn't do anything bad, they didn't have me with them. Like they could come up with revenge, right?

The bell rang for class and I ran up to them. They wandered away, ignoring me. I chased after them, knowing they had study hall next.

"_Guys_!" I yelled after them, but they walked straight into the principal's office. Oh crap. I waited for 5 minutes until I gave up and started walking to math.

Just then, the loud speaker came on, "Will Bella Swan please report to the office. Bella Swan." Maybe they are masterminds after all....


	4. Detention

**A/N Sorry this is so short! I have a lot of homework and projects. Hope you all like. Review please! Xoxo.**

EPOV

Could homeroom get more boring? Mr. Volturi was going on and on about one of his stupid lectures. I glanced around the room, everyone was bored. I signed heavily and murdered under my breath, "Kill me." Alice shot me a death glare.

"Mr. Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the class and I?" Alice looked at me with wide eyes and I stood up.

"Yes, there is. I was just wondering, how do you move your mouth like that but all that's coming out is 'blah, blah, blah'?" There were many chuckles around the room and Mr. Volturi stiffened up. He looked at me with furious eyes, and just as he was about to say something, the bell rang.

Ah, saved by the bell. I walked around the desk and Mr. Volturi stopped me at the doorway.

"Detention. After school today." I glared at him and push my way through the crowd. Alice groaned as I stepped beside her. I smiled down at her and looked up. Alice and I split up at the corner, leaving me to walk to math class. Just as I took a seat, the loud speaker came on.

"Will Bella Swan please report to the office. Bella Swan." HA! I wonder what she did _now_...


	5. Risky Dare

BPOV

I stuttered when the principal asked me to sit down. He pointed to the chair and I gripped the arm rest as I slowly sat. Have I really been so bad? Did I just lose my good girl reputation? I shivered.

"Ms. Swan, it appears to me that you made an unreasonable explosion in the hallway this morning.

"Ye-Yes. There was an ex-explosion." I shivered. I looked around the old office. Mr. Felix sat on the corner of his desk and looked at me. He cleared his through and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Now, you have never had problems before, but it did interrupt many classes." Oh no. "So, I will let you off with a warning Ms. Swan." I signed a breath of relief. "Oh, and a day of detention." I gasped. _DETENTION!?!_ Oh man, Charlie better not find out about this.

I was excused out of his classroom and I ran to math. I took my normal seat in the front, and the whole day went by so quickly.

***

I gripped my plaid binder and approached room 154. It had a piece of paper on the front and in messy writing it said, "Detention". I gripped the handle for a second, and then shoved the door open. Mr. Volturi motioned for me to sit down.

I sat up at the front and took out my pink pen will feathers on top and began doing homework. On the black board, the words "BE QUIET" were written across in capital letters. In the back of the room were the schools drugies, jocks and the one and only _Edward Cullen_. Ugh.

Mr. Volturi got up and told everyone to remain seated. As he left, I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly shut my eyes. I crossed me fingers and hoped that no one would kill me.

Two light fingers tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Edward staring my in the face, two desk down from me. I made a face at him.

"What are you doing in detention _Ms. Goody-two-shoes_?" He asked in a smug voice. I straightened my back. This was the new me, I will be tough, I told myself.

"For your information, Mr. Cullen, I mean '**Eddie**', I interrupted classes." Ha! Let him beat THAT!

But instead of backing away, he chuckled. My mouth fell open.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"It's just, that's ALL you did? You can't do anything risky." He laughed.

"Can _so_!" I said like a five year old.

"Really?" He asked, "I _dare_ you." He challenged.

I looked around for Mr. Volturi in the hallway, but he was gone. I climbed over the desk that was the gap between us. There I was, bent over Edward, and I gripped his collar.

I pulled him close so our noses were touching, and gave him a death stare. Then I shoved my lips against his. My hands moved through his hair and before we knew it, it became a make-out session. He pulled me closer and my lips were on fire. His minty breath felt like an avalanche on my skin.

As strange as it sounds, I was enjoying it. I pulled back slowly, and when he opened his eyes, I gave him a smug look.

I hopped off the desk and returned to my seat. I pick up my feathery pen and took out a blank sheet of paper.

As I finished up my math homework, Mr. Volturi walked in and dismissed us. I swiftly walked past Edward with a slight smile on my face.


	6. Author Note

A/N sorry it's been so short lately; I just had to get the point through. A lot of you guessed what was going to happen, but I don't think you will guess what's going to happen next. We'll see. Sorry if you thought it changed too quickly, but you will find out why she did it and what Edwards thinking in the next few chapters. Once again, sorry that the past couple chapters are short, I promise the next one will be at least a 1000 words, just give me time. Thank you all for read and reviewing, it means so much! I'm really happy that you guys like this story, I think it will be way longer than my other one. Thanks to my editor, CHELSEY TL, for helping me and being there for me. If you guys think that it's getting to predicting, wait and see, or give ideas. I do need a few new characters, but I don't want to use Jane or Tanya before I get to the twist in the book so any ideas of what they should be like.

HINT for next few chapters: Bella didn't only kiss Edward to prove a point...

Xoxo, Brittany


	7. Forever Worst word

EPOV

As I walked into the emotionless room of detention I automatically felt several eyes staring. Pfft, _drugies_. The same people who were here every day went back to their iPods and doodles as I sat down in the back row. I signed heavily and stared out the window.

As the door opened slowly I felt prickly, as if I were being watched. It was probably some football player, but instead it was the drunk-looking bitch, Bella Swan herself. I rolled my eyes and blasted my music.

She sat in a seat in the very front, and took out an all-too pink pen and started writing. I bent my head over the desk and drifted off into my "happy place". Of course, it was a beach in Miami with a bunch of hot girls. I know, **predictable**, but enjoying. Mr. Volturi got out of his desk and told everyone to remain seated. Pfft, like that was going to happen.

As soon as he turned the corner of the hallway, I slid out of my seat and moved two seats behind Bella. I tapped her on the shoulder and leaned against the back of the seat. She turned around and when she locked my gaze, she made a face at me.

How mature, I thought. I crossed my arms and leaned them on top of the desk.

"What are you doing in detention _Ms. Goody-two-shoes_?" I asked in my all-time smug voice. I was ready to hear that she threw a torture tantrum during class when she got an A-.

"For your information, Mr. Cullen, I mean '**Eddie**', I interrupted classes." I was confused. How on earth did she get detention for that? I did that every five minutes. I laughed.

"WHAT?" She demanded.

"It's just, that's ALL you did? You can't do anything risky." I spat.

"Can _so_!" She replied. Oh, great come back. NOT!

"Really?" I muttered, "I _dare_ you."

She looked around and slowly climbed over the desk that was the gap between us. What the hell was she doing? I thought she would just scream and attempted to get in trouble.

She had anger in her eyes, and from out of the blue gripped my collar. What is she trying to do? I feel so... _awkward_.

She pulled me close so our noses were touching, and her lips trembled. Her nose wiggled and her head shook. I _think_ she was trying to give me some sort of... oh I don't know! Her eyes twitched, she looked like a demented spider monkey.

Suddenly, without warning she pushed her lips up against mine. I tried pulling away, but her grip was too hard. I felt like I was about to barf! Her hands moved threw my hair and when I tried to push her off of me, she moved closer.

But I didn't want her closer! Talk about the wrong message. She obviously didn't know how to kiss; I mean she was practically biting me! I gasped for air and she groaned quietly. I was going to barf now.

She pulled back slowly, and I opened my eyes. Eww. I couldn't believe she did that. That wasn't risky, that was stupid. Not only do I now know that she likes me, but now I hate her even more.

She hopped off the desk and returned to her seat. I cannot believe she just did that! Doesn't she know I have like six girlfriends? Wait, I made out with Angela at lunch, make that seven.

When Mr. Volturi came back in the classroom, he dismissed us. Bella got up from her seat and gave me a quick smile. I held in the up-chuck now.

As she left the classroom I pulled out my Rumour and texted Alice:  
"K bella swan just attempted 2 make-out w/ me. i swear im gonna barf soon. get mouth wash n tooth paste, lots of it."

I walked out of the class room and there, blocking the exit, were Lauren and Jessica. They were screaming at Bella, and when they saw me they perked up. What the?

I walked over to them and asked what was going on. Lauren and Jessica ran to my side and Lauren ran her fingers up my arm. I shivered. What was going on now? I was super-annoyed, mostly because I had the taste of Bella Swan in my mouth. Eww.

"Honey bear, tell this loser over here that you're mine, and that she can't kiss you." She huffed. As much as I wanted to run away, I couldn't help but laugh inside me head. A smile emerged on my face. They were in a fight. I could easily take this to my advantage. Jessica growled in my ear.

I opened my mouth out to speak, but instead, Lauren did that for me. She shifted her weight so she leaned on me, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Listen, Bella, Edward likes us and not you. You guys can never be together. And we can do anything we want with him, as long as we aren't friends with you." Wow. "And I want Edward forever, so I guess we can never be friends." Double Eww. I don't want Lauren or Jessica. Especially not _forever_. I think I have goose bumps.

I couldn't let that stop me. This was my chance to embarrass Bella. To get her back for making me have to kiss her. I didn't even want her to touch me. I still don't.

So, I did what I had to do. I wrapped my arms around Lauren and lightly pushed her against the wall. I gave her a romantic kiss, and when I was about to pull away, she wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her arms around my neck. Oh great. Man, Alice is going to love all this mushy stuff.

I stared Lauren deep in the eyes and un-wrapped her arms from my neck, then stepped out of her grip. I turned around to see Bella standing there with tears in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella fled out the doors before I could start. Shit. Wait, that was good. Wait, bad? Bella was mad, good. She was upset, bad. Or was it good?

Damn it, we are at the same point as before. Does Bella like me more than a friend? More importantly, do I like Bella more than a friend. My head hurts.

* * *

A/N There! Hope you like it... it wasn't really cliffy or anything. Just to yet you know what was going on in "Eddie's" mind. Read and Review please. (I won't post until I have at least three reviews)

Thanks, Xoxo.


	8. Double the Trouble

BPOV

I stared at Lauren. How could see do this? Just the other day we were at the coffee shop gossiping about how Jane and Alec had broken up. Just the other day we went to our favourite spa to get our nails done. Just the other day we were studying for the English exam. Just the other day we were best friends.

"And you are not a "good girl" anymore! You never were. You were just the dieting-skinny-perfectly-bitch of a person! And guess what, you still are! This time though, you've got no friends! But no one is going to fall for that anymore! Everyone is going to know that you straighten your hair for hours in the morning, put on way to much makeup and KISS EDWARD CULLEN IN DETENTION!" Crap.

Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked. I held my eyes closed, trying not to let them see that I was crying. I took a deep breath and lightly opened my eyes. I look Lauren and Jessica in the face and tightly held my hands in front of me.

"I never pretended to be someone I'm not." I spoke, unaware of their reaction. It was true; I was the dieting-skinny-perfectly-bitch in the school. And I'm not going to act tough, or become a new person just because of them. And I definitely wasn't going to do it for Edward.

Then, the last person that I wanted to see, popped in. Of course, it was Edward. I rolled my eyes as he asked what was wrong. As an automatic reaction, Lauren and Jessica ran to him side. Lauren ran her fingers up Edwards arm and draped over him. Edward shook, and I laughed to myself.

I cautiously looked over at Edwards face, but looked away as our eyes met. I didn't kiss Edward because I had to, I thought. No more lies, especially to myself. So, if I didn't kiss Edward because it was a dare, then why did I kiss him? My head was spinning.

"Honey bear, tell this loser over here that you're mine, and that she can't kiss you." Laruen whined. As more tears formed in my eyes, a smile grew on Edwards face. I couldn't help but look down at my shaking feet. Jessica let out a snarl in Edward's ear. He popped his mouth open, but instead, Lauren interrupted.

"Listen, Bella, Edward likes us and not you. You guys can never be together. And we can do anything we want with him, as long as we aren't friends with you. And I want Edward forever, so I guess we can never be friends." The tears were all flowing out at once. They were uncontrollable. I knew that I couldn't let them see me cry, but I couldn't help it!

When I was so close to punching Lauren, Edward wrapped his arms around Lauren and lightly pushed her against the wall. They kissed for about 30 seconds, as my head grew heavy.

Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. Edward pulled his mouth off of hers and un-wrapped her arms from his neck, then stepped away from her.

He turned around, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. I flew out the door and raced to my truck. I tore off my clogs and shoved them into my bag that was around my shoulder. I sped home as fast I could.

But then I stopped. In the middle of the wet street. In the middle of the pouring rain and blowing wind. I pulled my hair out of my eyes and stepped carefully in my bare feet across the road. I sat down on the curb and thought silently. A million thoughts were racing through my head.

How was I going to get home? I can't go home; Charlie is going to find out everything! I have to though. I struggled to get up as I made my journey home. As I walked through the empty streets the rain was getting harder. I was walking away from the wind, so I pushed with all my might just to make one step. I turned the corner and immediately saw the flashing lights of the cruiser in the driveway.

I stepped up the porch and turned the knob. It was locked. That's weird, Charlie never locks this door. I dried my face and bent down for the key under the mat. It wasn't there. I looked around the house, and noticed the kitchen light was on. I hopped the fence and slid the back screen door open.

Charlie was sitting at the table and looked up at me with furious eyes. I shivered and tried to find the words.

I stuttered as my mouth fell open. "I'm sorry dad. I got held up at school." He looked at me with wide eyes and I was ready to get into the biggest punishment. I mean, I didn't call to tell him where I was, I got detention and I am soaking wet in the middle of our living room. Charlie stood up and came face-to-face with me.

"Don't you ever do that again young lady! I also got a call from Lauren. Says you got detention! Why? Huh, you're a disgrace to this family!" He screamed. Tears were emerging onto my cheeks as Charlie stiffened up.

Suddenly, like a million bee stings, his clenched fist hit my face with a thud. I hit the floor hard, and gasped for breaths. Charlie had never hit my before. I let out a high pitch scream as he came closer with furious eyes.

That's the last thing I saw before my world turned upside-down and everything went blank.


	9. Better Person

** A/N This is just a short sneek-peek of what's going on. The next chapter will be in Bella's POV so this is just what Edwards thinking. Let's say at least 5 reviews until I update next? Thanks, Xoxo.**

EPOV

"Oh come on dad!" I complained. He was being oblivious.

"Not other word Edward. This is final and we are doing the right thing to do. Besides she never did anything wrong. Now you see why this family rival started. We are the bigger people and we are going to look past this. Now, if you excuse me I must go." Carlisle walk into the room were Bella was staying.

"So, what's going on?" Alice asked as she came in from the front doors with a million shopping bags in her hand. For a small person, she could carry a lot.

"It's final." I signed.

"But, she and us, and _them,_ and what about, but how could this, **ugh**!" She stopped her foot and stormed off towards the cafeteria where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were.

I stared at the sign on the door that read A34 where my dad was talking to Bella. I shoved my hands in my pockets and flew up the stairs with the word "Roof" on it.

I climbed up the ladder carefully and stepped out onto the un-paved rooftop. I inhaled deeply and took in the scent of old scrubs and medicine. I leaned over the corner of the roof and swung my legs over the side. I lay back onto the rocky path, and closed my eyes.

This couldn't be happening. The Bella. In my house. Living. There! Ahh.


	10. 1 Person, 3 Person

**A/N Okay, I got 4 more reviews, and even though I asked for 5 I'll do it a little early. I shall keep my promise, same thing for this chapter, 5 more reviews then I'll update. (If I don't die in between then) For everyone who asked and is wondering, I do love cliff hangers. The last chapter wasn't supposed to be one, but I ran out of time and just had to update it. I will update soon because I know this is really confusing but it will all smooth out once I get Edwards POV in the next chapter. :)**** Xoxo 3**

BPOV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Will that alarm clock _ever _shut up? I pulled my hand back to shut it off, but something pulled back. What the _heck? _I groaned un-willingly, but I opened my eyes to see what was stopping me.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I gasped loudly as I studied the plain white hospital room and all the machine junk. What am I _doing_ here? But more importantly, why was there a needle in _my _arm? What happened? I looked down at the hospital gown that I was dressed in and shuddered. Was I hit by a car? Did I fall off a cliff? Did Edward push me? Where's Charlie?

Charlie! Did he do all this to me? I looked down at my hands, bruised and scraped, and my shinny pink nails slowly removed the sheet. My legs had cuts, bruises, and red spots galore. What on earth? As the beeping began to speed up, the room started spinning.

Someone walked in the room, or was it three someones? I dropped my head to the stiff pillow and began hyperventilating. The mystery persons came over to me and checked the machine that was beeping. Slowly but controllably I focus and the three people became one.

He was dressed in a long white doctor's coat and a crisp like blue collar poke out from under the coat. He walked around the bed and put two pale fingers on my wrist. He hesitated, and wrote down something on his clip board. My lips trembled when I tried to speak, but I managed to get a word out.

"Why?" I asked in a soft and weak voice. His eyes widened and looked apologetic and full of pity. He sat down in a chair that he pulled out from under the desk in the corner. He looked at me and began asking me questions about how I was feeling and if anything hurt.

I smiled as he told me everything was going to be alright, but I knew from past experience that it meant things will just get worse.

I looked over at his name tag, realizing that I hadn't got a clue what his name was, when I froze. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in the flesh. I shook my head and blinked furiously. Why would he help _me?_ After all, I am a Swan, who got detention. I stuttered as I tried to find words.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat, "The police were right outside because they had been looking for you. They heard _Charlie_ yell and went in to see what the fuss was about." He had a slight bit of tears in his eyes and inhaled. "They took him away and brought you here. You had a concussion from being beaten so badly. It's been over two days since that night. What a terrible thing he did."

I looked up with horrified eyes. "Where, where will I go?" I shuddered.

He stood up and glanced at the papers on his desk. "Well, you could go to any family that you have, but there is another choice. Adoption."

What? ADPOTION!?! How? When? When? _Who?_ I looked at him with confusion.

"You know, we Cullens are willing to take you in." He suggested. What? The _Cullens? _Just a week ago I couldn't stand the Cullens, now I have to live with them? But how could Charlie do this to me? Then again, it was very nice of them to offer that, because I have no where else to go. What about Edward?

Carlisle became three people again and the whole room started spinning.


	11. Sorrow & Author Note

EPOV

I turned the bronze key into the lock on the front door. Everyone behind me stood uncomfortably because of our new "family member". We walked in and I went straight up to my room, avoiding Bella.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme giving Bella a tour of the house. It's been almost a week since Carlisle told us that Bella was going to live with us, and none of us had gotten over it. It was just, too _weird. _Having a person that we all grew up hating who we are supposed to adore and love in just a week. How low is that?

The only one who accepted this was Alice, mostly because she gets sick and tired of only having Rosalie to dress up. She even filled Bella's whole closet the night we found out. It was sickening.

I went downstairs to grab a snack, when I was stopped by Bella. She was coming up the stairs and sweats and an old hoodie, and she had a nasty black eye. Wow, even though I really can't stand her, no one should get that bad of a punishment.

"Uh, hi." She whispered.

"Do you need help with anything?" I stammered. She shook her head and went straight to her new room. I signed deeply as I turned on the TV and realized that this wouldn't be changing.

**A/N I know everything has been really short lately, so please don't bug me. I've gotten Personal Messages saying that they would rather me update sooner and shorter than only once every 2 weeks but extra long. The next one will be longer, and in Bella's POV. Thanks for being really patient, I've just been extremely busy with everything. Sorry for making this SUPER short. I'll update sometime. Again, I am super duper sorry for making this so short and most of these cliff-hangers. I really don't mean to, I just need more time to plan this whole thing out. I promised that I would update after 5 more reviews and I don't want to let everyone down, but I know by making this only a few paragraphs long that it is a disappointment! I'm really sorry and I do feel bad for making things so short! Xoxo, Brittany.**


	12. Small Favor

BPOV

I plopped my bag down on the large queen bed that was in the middle of my new room. The closet was huge, and full, and a desk with a computer on the other side of the room. It had a black love seat and a small coffee table. The room was elegant, yet simple at the same time. There was a large window and a window seat in the center of one wall.

I was hurting and throbbing everywhere, but I couldn't let it win. The pain wasn't going to overpower me. I unpacked slowly and when I was done I reached for my cell phone. I sat on my new fluffy bed and started texting Jessica.

I knew she would apologize easily, but I decided to hold off the communication for at least another week. Instead I cautiously blocked Charlie's number, which didn't matter because I know he wouldn't try to call me. But then again, you can never be too careful.

As it hit save, someone came barging into my room. I looked up quickly, only to see Alice Cullen herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You probably know me from school, but you know now we are kind of like sisters! If that's okay with you, you know calling me your sister. I hope that's okay. Anyways I took the opportunity of my spare time to fill your closet with some of my old clothes. Well, they have never been worn but still. We can go shopping again if you want something more. OMG we are going to have SO much fun! I was also wondering if you would want to go to this party tonight. Everyone's going, OMG I could do your makeup and your hair and help you pick out and outfit and we could even go to the mall before then, we better get started!" I eyed her in shock. She didn't even take a breath after talking 100 miles per hour.

I nodded my head slowly and got off the bed. "Hi, I'm Bella. Thanks for, for everything. And I don't really think that I should go, I mean I just got out of the hospital and I have this black eye and-" Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"I asked Carlisle and he said it was okay, as long as you don't get drunk or do something stupid!" Great, I thought. A whole night at a party with my new family; sounds just perfect, doesn't it? How could Carlisle agree to this?

"Okay." I agreed. I might as well be nice. Alice left to get Rosalie and we would all get ready together.

***

After about three hours of getting ready, we were all set. Rosalie wasn't as perky as Alice with the whole me being her sister, but she wasn't mean about it. The three of us talked and laughed about different things. They are both so glad because now there are 4 boys and 4 girls in the house so they don't always have to be overpowered.

I had to admit, Alice and Rosalie did a beautiful job. My hair was curled and the front section was pulled back. My black eye was fully covered with makeup; put I still had scraps on my legs and arms.

As we were just about to let the guys know we were ready, Rosalie's cell phone rang. The tune was Barbie girl, predictable. She answered it and went off into the bathroom to chat with whoever it was. Alice and I stood by the top of the stair case while we waited for Rosalie. She walked out of the bathroom with a small hop in her step.

"Sorry girls, small change in plans. Emmett wants to take me out to dinner tonight, you don't mind do you?" She asked apologetically. I shook my head and motioned for her to go, but Alice stomped her foot. She rushed into her room and came out with an emerald green dress. It was stunning.

Rosalie took the dress and closed the door of her bedroom. When she walked out, she was changed from the mini dress she had on to the elegant green dress. She had a silver bangle on, diamond post earrings and a white-gold ring.

Alice let out a high pitch squeal as Rosalie went downstairs to join Emmett. Alice was dressed in a light blue polka-dotted dress with a black star necklace, a black disco bracelet, black heels and stencil earrings.

Alice had put me into a polka-dotted baby doll dress, black hoop earnings, a black rose ring with a matching bracelet and matching necklace with black strappy heels. As we walked downstairs the emoticon in the room changed.

Jasper smiled as Alice came down with her heels clicking. I walked slowly behind, tripping in the non-broken in heels. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I gathered into the car. There was an awkward silence for the whole ride.

When we got out, Alice and Jasper went straight to the dance floor. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know any of these people. Edward stayed with me though, but not very close.

I turned around to see if Edward wanted to get a drink, but he was already gone. I walked over to the refreshment table when I noticed Edward with another girl. She had long blonde hair and pale skin. She was dressed in a butterfly tee with tight black pants and many accessories. I noticed Edward pointing to me and I quickly turned and hid my face behind my cup.

Edward jogged over to me and whispered silently in my ear, "I need a favour, please?" I hesitated, not knowing what to do. We were family, but still rivals.

I nodded slowly and he whispered again, "Listen, that's my ex-girlfriend, Tanya, and I was kind of hoping you'd pretend to be my girlfriend for just a few hours?"

* * *

**A/N Okay, there you go, hope you like! R&R! Xoxo, Brittany**


	13. Alice Knows Best

**A/N This is a countiuation of the last chapter, that's why it's so short and in Bella's POV. Thanks a gizillion guys! Xoxo.**

BPOV

I knew the answer to this. No, easy, right? Think again hotshot. I knew this was a death trap. I knew that right in front of "Tanya" I should've stomped on Edward's foot and ran out. But then why did I take his hand? And why was I sinking into his tender arms? And why is my cell phone ringing?

Wait, my cell phone was ringing! I reached into mini version of a purse and took it out. I walked towards the bar, but turned as soon as I saw the drunken men that think they might get lucky. I shoved the back exit of the club, or wherever we were.

I couldn't hear Edward over all the shouting and loud music, but I could feel someone calling me. Right as Edward and I stepped onto the dance floor, I turned and headed out here. I'm a coward, aren't I? I came out here just to run away.

But that's when the idiot me realized my cell was still ringing. A text. I came out here to embarrass myself for a stupid text message? From ALICE!

_[Kiss him!_

_Alice ;; LOTS OF LOVE!!!]_

I slid my LG Rumour so the full keyboard was showing and began to pour out my thoughts.

_[Why would I, out of all people, do that? Besides it isn't real, that girl Tanya is there. He's just doing all of this to make her jelly. No duh! ALICE ARE YOU CRAZY? I mean yea, you are, for even thinking that. Rawr!_

_Bella]_

_[No!!! He did that just do he could dance with you and you left him. Now get your brand new Cullen ass in there and shake that booty!_

_Alice ;; LOTS OF LOVE!!!]_

I headed back to the club and quickly turned my phone off. As soon as the back exit door opened the tiniest crack, the smell of beer and bad breath flooded over me. I shook it off and went back to my spot on the dance floor. Edward flashed a crooked smile.

I flowed into his arms as a slow song came on and we were off. And I mean dang-gum-it-look-at-those-people-flying-through-the-dance-floor kind of off. Edward leaned his forehead against mine as the chorus came on. This was only pretend, I reminded myself. But as our lips touched, I couldn't help but think that it wasn't.


	14. Too early, Too much

EPOV

"WAKE UP SLEEPLY HEAD!!!" A strange small figure came towards me. Alice, still shouting, jumped on my back as I struggled to move away. She pulled the covers away from my face and threw them off the bed.

"So what happened last night?" Huh? What in the world is she talking about? "Did'cha talk to Tanya. Oh wait, how was the kiss huh? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! COME ON!!!" The kiss. Bella and Tanya. In same room. With me. And others. And kiss. Me. Bella. Kiss. Tanya was there. And so was Bella. And me, too. Ah, too much thinking at 7 am. What was Alice doing up anyway?

I groaned heavily as I grabbed the pillow beneath my head and threw it at Alice. Stupid pixie dodged it, no wonder she was good at dodge ball. I took a deep breath and signed. She would find out anyway.

"Yes. I talked to Tanya, but before I uh, _kissed Bella."_ I whispered the last part. She let out a high-pitched squeak. "Uh, I guess I _kind of liked it." _Too embarrassed to look Alice in the eyes, I pulled the sheet over my head. This would be a _long _day.

* * *

**A/N Sorry so short and confusing, been busy. I don't know how many of you are lost, but Hope you like, more shall come. Gabzrulz, there's a reason for that, you just have to wait about, hmm, 5 more chapters? LOL. Xoxo, Brittany**


	15. Preview

Bella POV

The shear feeling of home surrounded me as I twisted awkwardly in my over-sized bed. The light shinned though the large window and the birds chirped in a soft tune. I could smell the aroma of a family breakfast. I still didn't feel anywhere close to being welcome, but it was nice to know that Esme truly tried. I weakly sunk into the sheets and lay there helplessly. A tear rolled down my check and sunk into my pillow. I let out a weak yet silent sob. I didn't want a brand new day. I wanted to go back to my old life. Where I didn't even think about Edward for a split second. Now he's all I think about. I couldn't express my feeling towards my old life, though.

My head spun with various thoughts. I was interrupted by the twirling of my door handle. Finally, after a minute of pounding on the door, Alice burst into my room with Edward chained to her hand. She squeezed his arm and pushed him toward me.

"You _both _like each other. You _both_ hate to admit it. And you _ both _kissed each other last night. Edward ask Bella out already so I can stop doing this!" And then she stormed out of the room. I stared blankly at Edward, who stared blankly back. He studdered and sat down on my bed.

**(A/N Sorry short, it's more like a preview to the next chapter than a real chapter. Thanks! Xoxo, Brittany)**


	16. Gummy Bears

Bella POV

The shear feeling of home surrounded me as I twisted awkwardly in my over-sized bed. The light shinned though the large window and the birds chirped in a soft tune. I could smell the aroma of a family breakfast. I still didn't feel anywhere close to being welcome, but it was nice to know that Esme truly tried. I weakly sunk into the sheets and lay there helplessly. A tear rolled down my check and sunk into my pillow. I let out a weak yet silent sob. I didn't want a brand new day. I wanted to go back to my old life. Where I didn't even think about Edward for a split second. Now he's all I think about. I couldn't express my feeling towards my old life, though.

My head spun with various thoughts. I was interrupted by the twirling of my door handle. Finally, after a minute of pounding on the door, Alice burst into my room with Edward chained to her hand. She squeezed his arm and pushed him toward me.

"You _both _like each other. You _both_ hate to admit it. And you _ both _kissed each other last night. Edward ask Bella out already so I can stop doing this!" And then she stormed out of the room. I stared blankly at Edward, who stared blankly back. He studdered and sat down on my bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm a jerk," he began.

I cut him off. "I'm sorry I made you look... bad last night infront of Tanya."

"I'm sorry I took things to far."

"I'm sorry that I had always hated you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you."

"I'm sorry I judged you."

"I'm sorry I stole your parking spot."

"I'm sorry I was angry at you for catching me....when I tripped."

"I'm sorry I keep saying sorry." He flashed a crooked smile.

"Yea," I agreed, "I'm sorry about that too."

"So, dispite me being a jerk and all, want to get some ice cream?"

I bit my lip to keep from burst into a huge grin. "I'd like that."

As I refraned from doing a happy dance, Edward slipped out the door. Alice came rushing in, no doubt she was spying on us, and began rumaging threw my dresser.

When she was finally done, I was dressed in a purple plaid skirt, a yellow tank, a black half sweater (or whatever they call it, Alice mentioned it earlier) and uncomfortable shoes.

When Edward and I arrived at the ice cream parlor, we got in line. It was a cute, small, shop with many different kinds of ice cream. We both got 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream.

When the sweet old man asked us what toppings we wanted, Edward and I both blurrted out, "GUMMY BEARS!" I giggled and he put his arm around me. When I turned around, we locked gazes, and I couldn't look away.


	17. Pointless

EPOV

"Eww! That's gross!" Alice spat.

"That's not the _point, _Alice!" I suggested.

"Then what is the point? Do you _ever_ have a point? Huh?"

"The point is we _BOTH _put gummy bears on out ice cream!"

"So? I know a lot of gross people, Edward."

"You know, Alice, you are so difficult!"

"Hey! You know, that's harder than it looks!"

"Again with the negative! Alice, this conversation is going nowhere!"

"So you agree; it's pointless. You have no point."

"YOU'RE POINTLESS!"

"Never in my life have I been so, so, UNAPPRICHIATED!"

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged as she slammed my bedroom door.

Alice poked her head in the door, and watched me fall back onto my bed.

"You really like her, don't you?" I let out a small grin and she came and sat next to me.

"This has all... happened so fast." I nodded my head as I looked out the window.

"Do you think she's 'the one'?"

"ALICE!" I screeched. I took the pillow from behind my head and chucked it at her.

"I'm just saying. I mean, you've never fallen head over heels for a girl. Do you really think you're ready for a relationship? I mean, if you are IN a relationship, for real this time, she's defiantly the one."

"What are you talking about? I dated Tanya for 4 whole months. That's a relationship."

"And that's the longest relationship you've ever had."

"Oh shut up. Besides, it is a relationship. Just because I'm not like you and Jasper doesn't mean I can't DATE anyone!"

"So, you and Bella are dating? Like official girlfriend boyfriend?"

Damn it. She got me. I hesitated and stuttered. I didn't know the answer.

"Just get out!"

***

"What are you even doing here?" I half-shouted at Tanya.

"Oh come on, you know it isn't over until I say it's over."

"HELLO??? You broke up with ME!" I shot.

"Don't be silly, why would I do something like that?" She sneered.

"Look, I'm over you. Met someone else. You had your chance, and you blew it."

"Please! Like you could meet someone better than me. I mean, who? Your 'precious' long-time enemy? The one whose house we covered in toilet paper when we were 12? The one who now 'likes' you? Please, you know it's all pretend. Her dad probably set this whole thing up to scam you. Ha, you all fell for it."

"Nice try." I turned and headed around the swamp, and into the forest. I ran up towards my house, in a hurry to get away from her.

I opened the screen door to find Alice by the door.

"HELLO! You're late for your date, stupid!"

"I have a date?"

"With Bella! You two are going to the city. First, you take her to that little Italian place. Next, you will take a taxi to the theatre. You two will see that mushy musical. Then, you will take her to Central Park, and sit under the stars. Okay? Great, Bella's in the car!"

"Uh..."


End file.
